


Perfectly Normal

by villainousunsub



Series: 30 Days [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 30 day challenge, Day One, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part one of my 30 day challenge: Meeting<br/>a moment between the two has them thinking of Kara's interview</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Normal

Kara gazes through the glass panels, her eyes only on the smaller woman inside the office. Kara watched as she pulled her glasses off her her head and placed the between her lips, a pure look of concentration gracing the other woman’s face. She watched as Cat worked, her face scrunching at every mistake she found, her grip on her pen tightening the longer she read. 

Cat threw her pen down, set her glasses atop of her head, and started rifling through her desk. Kara quickly used a small burst of x-ray vision and super-hearing to find out what had Cat so frazzled.

“Where did I put all of those pens? I just had them yesterday.”

Kara smiled a little at Cat’s muttering, knowing that before long she would be called in. She slowly stood and quietly made her way into the office, waiting by the door for her cue. Kara knew exactly where the missing pens where, but didn’t want to upset her boss even more.

“Kiera!”

Kara stepped into the other woman’s view, “Yes, Miss Grant?”

“Find me those pens from the other day.”

Kara walked over to Cat’s desk, picked up a stack of papers, underneath the stack lay the silver box that Cat insisted to use to store her sacred pens. Cat’s eyes slid up from the box to Kara’s face, which had a shit eating grin on it.Kara looked away from the predatory eyes, the stare making her slightly uncomfortable.

“Is that all Miss Grant?” Cat  sat behind her desk, silent.

“Miss Grant?” Kara stepped impossibly closer towards the desk, “Is everything alright?

“Are you- what are you?” Kara smile spread even wider at the question, because she too had seen the similarities of the encounter and their first meeting.

“I’m normal, perfectly and completely normal.”


End file.
